PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT (CRRC2) The UTMB OAIC Clinical Research Resource Core (CRRC2) is the primary resource to support clinical research, including subject recruitment, tracking and retention activities, and investigators? training. In the new cycle, the core will support research studies on the mechanisms underlying function loss and recovery; development and testing of novel treatments; trajectories of physical function and disability in community- dwelling and hospitalized older adults; and pragmatic, patient-centered studies on recovery from illness. All CRRC2 activities will support the broader OAIC theme: Translate pathways of function loss and gain into interventions to improve functional recovery in diverse geriatric populations. The Specific Aims of the CRRC2 are: 1. Support clinical research relevant to the OAIC theme. 2. Coordinate training in recruitment, retention, and study procedures. 3. Develop novel methods to improve clinical study recruitment, retention and diversity. The CRRC2 has supported over the current cycle translational research in healthy older adults and geriatric patients, including 31 OAIC projects and 43 external projects. Core expertise in muscle biology, metabolism, nutrition, exercise, and behavioral interventions has been instrumental in developing the infrastructure to support translation of basic discoveries in geriatric populations, developing the ACE Unit Functional Laboratory, and participating in large multisite clinical trials. Going forward the CRRC2 will continue to recruit, track and retain diverse older adults for supported projects, including OAIC Network multisite clinical trials; provide standardized health screenings, physical exams, functional, nutritional and body composition assessments, exercise testing and training, and muscle and adipose tissue biopsies; monitor compliance and safety; train investigators; support use of technology in clinical trials; improve methodologies to enhance retention and intervention fidelity; and develop best practices to recruit diverse Hispanic participants in clinical studies. The CRRC2 will continue to enhance the OAIC clinical research quality, efficiency, productivity, and provide developmental opportunities for scholars and other investigators.